


Devlesa avilan

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: The Leaves Never Lie [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Begging, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fortune Telling, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, John Shelby lives because why not, Love, Mention of Grace Burgess/Tommy Shelby, Romance, Romani & Travelers, Strong Female Characters, Thomas Shelby has the regrets, Tommy is kind of dumb, relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: The Leaves Never Lie
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Linda Shelby, Esme Shelby/John Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Leaves Never Lie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150070
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Devlesa avilan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. *waves* It's my first foray into peaky fandom writing. hope you all enjoy. Kudos and comments do make me happy.

1927 London

“No.”

Tommy sighed heavily, hating that fucking tone of voice Ada used when she didn’t want to give him something he asked for. “Ada—”

She shook her head with a small glare. “No. I’ll not betray her trust. Frankly, like I’ve said three years ago it’s good she’s finally away from you.” She lifted her newspaper higher, shutting him out.

Tommy rolled his eyes heavenward, silently scolding himself for his weakness. “Is she doing alright, at least?”

Ada pursed her lips. “She’s just grand.” She turned the page. “It isn’t like you haven’t been keeping tabs on her, Tommy. I don’t know why you’re asking me.”

Because what he knew was not enough. He knew where she lived; what she did for a living, but he didn’t know if she still smiled in that way that made his heartbeat faster. If she still sings songs at the top of her lungs to the point of glass breaking. If she still cries at the sight of a Sunset, or all the other small details that made him love her.

Not that any of those things mattered. He had ruined it all and there was no going back.

**Moseley, South Birmingham**

Lettie poured Polly a cup of tea, smiling as the strong scent from the leaves wafted up between them.

“You’ve really made this place your own.” Polly said with a smile. “It’s quiet here.”

Lettie grinned at her. “The open air is good for me. After traveling to so many cities I welcome the quiet.”

Polly nodded in understanding. “A true Roma, you are.” She took a sip of her tea and sighed. “Your tea making skills have certainly improved.”

Le smiled. “Well, with your strong guidance I learned from the best.” She poured her own cup and gently sipped. “So,” She said as she placed down her glass. “How have you been?”

Polly nodded and waved her hand. “I cannot complain, my dove. How about you?” She gestured to the beautifully decorated Vardo with a proud smile. “How’s the dress making business?”

Le smiled. “So far, profitable.” She snapped her fingers as she remembered. “I made something for you with these fabrics I found when I was in Paris.” She stood and reached for the garment bag behind her chair and pulled out the hip scarfs and shawls she made.

Polly’s eyes widened in awe as she picked up each item. “Oh, dear these are wonderful. You’re an ace at stitching. It looks so beautiful.” She fingered the fabric, grinning from the softness of the fabric and the bold patterns. She stood up and wrapped one around her waist. “Oh, this is grand. It’s no wonder those Gadjikanes fall over themselves for your clothes.”

Lettie nodded as she blushed from the praise. She owned a small dress and accessory shop in the city center and so far, has had some success. “I’m so glad you like them.” She gushed. “I’ve made some for Ada as well.”

“Oh, she’s going to die when she sees them.” Polly stared down at the woman she considered a daughter, feeling proud of her will to survive. She sat down and reached for her hands. “Lettie,” She started softly. “I am truly proud of you, love.” She squeezed her fingers. “Devlesa avilan.” (it is god who brought you) She whispered. “My Romani girl.”

Lettie’s eyes glistened and she looked down. “Nais tuke.” (Thank you)

Polly sighed and sat down again. “Now, for the hard part. Tommy.”

Lettie’s smile faded with the mention of his name and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “What about him?”  
  


Polly sighed heavily again. “He’s—Tommy, but I think he misses you. No. I know he does.” Polly raised her hand as she saw Lettie about to loudly protest. “I don’t say this because I’m defending what he did. I just—wanted you to know before I give you this.”

Lettie looked down at the large envelope that was passed to her. She picked it up and opened it, her eyes widening as she saw the large amount of pound notes. She stared down at the money, a myriad of emotions flowing through her, mostly anger. She glanced up at Polly’s worried face. “Have you got a pen?”

88

FUCK YOU AND YOUR MONEY!

Tommy stared down at the message Lettie had written to him, feeling both annoyed and amused. It wasn’t surprising that she didn’t take the money. “She didn’t take it.” He said, stating the obvious.

“Of course not.” Polly lit one of her cloves and took a pull, blowing out the smoke as she continued. “You’ve offended her, sending her money as though she were a common whore on your payroll.”

Tommy glared at his aunt. “I don’t have whores on my payroll and that wasn’t my intention.” He said.

Polly raised an eyebrow. “No? Then what exactly is your intention, Thomas?”  
  


Tommy ran a hand across his face in a show of agitation. “It’s her money.” For the work she’d put in for the company. Every time she received payment; she would give him half of it back, always complaining he paid her more than she needed. He never did anything with the money she returned and never convinced her to keep it. He simply kept it in a safe place until she needed it one day. She always viewed money so differently from him and Tommy knew he should have known better than to insult her this way. He was desperate. “How is she?” He asked instead of answering Polly’s question.

Polly blew more smoke in his direction. “She’s strong.” She answered. She shook her head with a small laugh. “She stayed away from you for three whole years.” 

Tommy glanced down at her message once more before lighting up his own cigarette.

Polly sighed. “I want you to listen to me Thomas, are you listening?”

Tommy, exhaling the smoke, gave a slight nod.

Polly nodded and pointed at him. “Good. It has always been Lettie for you. The leaves never fuckin’ lie. She was made for you just as you were made for her. It is time to stop running from those facts. No more denying. No more rejecting. You need someone like her. Someone who knows both parts of you. Someone who is made of steel, and most importantly, someone who doesn’t need you.” Polly put out her cigar and stood up. “Swallow your pride, go to her, and bring her back to us.” With that, she turned to go.

Tommy stood up and moved to the window, his thoughts turning. Seeing Lettie at the city’s center had opened a part of his life he thought he had laid to rest, but it wasn’t so. He knew now more than ever that Lettie wasn’t just his past. He pulled on his cigarette and blew a plume of smoke, Polly’s words ringing in his ears.

88

Lettie looked up from the book she was reading as she heard the roar of an engine. She peeked out her window, her eyes widening as she watched Tommy’s car make its way down the lane toward her vardo. She pulled away from the window with a deep frown, her heart pounding. What the fuck was he doing here? She swallowed as she felt the beginnings of panic along with the feeling of nausea, she has come to relate to being around Thomas Shelby. Frowning to herself, she quickly stood up and moved toward her door just as he cut the engine. She moved outside, crossing her arms as he stepped out of the car.

He had on a perfectly fitted coal gray suit complete with his peaky cap on his head and fuck! Why did he have to look like that all the time? After three years of not seeing Tommy, he seemingly grew more handsome. This man aged like fine wine. Jesus. 

“Lettie.” He greeted, stepping closer.

She glared at him. “What are you doing here?”

He shrugged. “Came to see you.” He glanced around. “Heard you were renting out this piece of land. Looks good.”

Lettie rolled her eyes at him. “What do you want?” She asked acidly.

Tommy sighed heavily, glancing around before meeting her piercing gaze. “This has gone on long enough,” He started. “I want you to come home.”

Lettie raised an eyebrow. “Gone on long enough?” she repeated, stepping down the stairs. “You say that like I’m some petulant spoiled bitch gone run away from her father because she didn’t get what she wanted.”

Tommy sighed again. “Lettie—” He started but she cut him off.

“Oh, fuck this!” She moved back into her vardo, slamming the door closed as she went. She sat back down and picked up her book. She glared down at the page she had been reading, her body practically vibrating with anger. She swallowed nervously, always feeling unsettled with walking away from Tommy. She shook her head again. ‘Fuck him’, she thought. He made his bed, and he could fucking burn in it for all she cared. She startled as she heard his car start up and she glanced out the window, watching as he drove slowly toward the road. ‘Good.’ She thought, relief feeling her even though she knew in her heart this was not the last time she would see him again.

He returned eight days later. Lettie made sure to keep her expression annoyed as she watched Tommy step outside of his car.

“Need I remind you,” she started before he could greet her, “you’re the one who fucked it all up. You’re the one who made it abundantly clear I was not a part of anything related to the name Shelby.” 

Lettie watched with fascination as a myriad of emotions flashed across his face before it was closed off again. “Come home.” He said simply.

She felt her glare deepen. “The fact that you think you can come here and demand something of me is bloody laughable at best.” He honestly thought he could just waltz in here and be the commanding asshole he usually is and bully his way into getting what he wanted. Lettie could feel the cold rage start to bubble up once more as everything that happened flashed through her mind. “Fuck you!” She growled, tensing in fear as she saw a flash of anger in his gaze, but she stood her ground and continued. “I’m not coming back! Now leave me alone, Tom!” She stomped up the stairs of her wagon and slammed the door shut. “Fucking asshole,” She muttered to herself as she paced the small space. “Coming here, thinking he could—bloody bastard!” She moved up the two steps toward her bed and she crawled onto it, wrapping the quilt around herself, burrowing inside like she did when she was a child. She frowned when she did not hear his car engine and tensed when there was a sudden knocking at her door.

“Lettie?” Tommy called, his tone calm. “Open the door.”

Lettie ignored him, instead opting to wrap her quilt covered arms about her knees. “Go away.” She whispered quietly to herself. She would not give in to him; did not want to hear another word or demand from him no matter how much her heart told her otherwise. The knocking continued and she slapped her hands over her ears as he spoke again. “Go the fuck away from me, Tommy!”

The knocking ceased and she heard him sigh heavily. “Fine, Lettie. I’ll go away.”

Lettie lowered her hands from her ears as she heard him move away from her door. She quickly scrambled off her bed and toward the window, watching as he made his way back to his car. She watched as he slid inside and started the engine. She watched him drive all the way down the road until he was nothing but a speck on the horizon. She knew he would be back.

He returned fourteen days later.

Lettie stood up quickly as she watched Tommy’s Bentley drive its way toward her space. She sighed to herself, knowing it was too late to run and hide in her wagon. She crossed her arms in front of herself as he shut the engine off. She swallowed as he slipped out of his car and Jesus Christ, why did he fucking have to look like that all the time? “I thought I told you to stay away.” She said like she did the last two times.

Tommy gave her a small shrug. “You knew I wouldn’t do that.”

Lettie shook her head. “You are unbelievable, you know that? You always have to get your fucking way.”

Tommy looked away from her and she could tell by the clenching of his jaw and the tense way he held his shoulders he was getting angry. She could not make herself care. She has had too much heartache on the account of him and she was tired. She waited with bated breath for the explosion she knew to come. He began to pace, and she knew that was his way of trying to curb his outburst. Eventually, he stopped pacing and looked at her again, clearing his throat as he said his next words. “You want me to beg, eh?”

Lettie started with surprise from the question. At first, she thought he was joking, but the seriousness in his gaze told her otherwise. Her folded arms dropped to her side, and she stared at him considering how she should answer him. The thought of Thomas Shelby begging for anything intrigued her. “Alright.” She said softly, stepping closer toward him. “Beg me.”

He nodded once, tone all business. “Alright.” He took off his cap and placed it into his pocket before moving onto his knees before her. “If you tell anyone about this, I’ll fucking kill yah.”

She rolled her eyes. “Your secret is safe with me. Now get to begging.” 

Tommy nodded once and leaned over until his head touched the ground between her feet. He kissed the ground between her feet.

Lettie’s eyes widened in shock at the implication of what he was doing. She fixed her expression to something more neutral when he lifted his head to look at her and began to speak.

“I’m sorry.” He swallowed with a shake of his head, his words seemingly bursting from him like a dam full of water. “You hear me, eh? I’m fucking sorry.” He moved as if to grab for her hands but stopped himself. A flash of vulnerability shown itself in his gaze as he said his next words, his tone even softer. “I’ve hurt you; so many times, and I’m sorry.” He said softly. “It’s always been you. The leaves never lie. They never fucking lie.” He trailed off again, this time grabbing her by wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into the front of her skirt. “We are made for each other.” He said, his voice muffled from her skirt. “Devlesa avilan. Please, I am begging you Lettie, I need you.”

Lettie could feel tears threatening to fall and she quickly blinked them away. She swallowed. “The leaves never lie.” She said quietly and he nodded against her. She sighed shakily and lifted her hand, resting it in his hair. She gave him a small hesitant smile as he lifted his head. She gently slipped her fingers from his hair so she could caress his face. She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. After a few moments, she gripped his hand and helped him stand. They stared at one another for a long moment and Lettie couldn’t help but feel sudden sorrow with how much she has missed him. She blinked and nodded over toward the pot she had standing over the fire. “I made a stew. It’s about done.”

Tommy nodded once and followed her toward the fire. He touched her shoulder. “Sit. I’ll serve you.”

Lettie looked surprised as he reached for one of the bowls she had sitting near the fire and began to ladle the stew into it a few times. He handed her a bowl, and she nodded her thanks, watching as he served himself. It was odd, seeing him this way; seeing him on his knees, begging her to return to him. She never ever witnessed or heard tale of Tommy apologizing for anything. She stared at his back, looking at him as though she were seeing him for the first time. She quickly lowered her head and began eating when he turned, his own bowl of stew in hand. She shuffled over a bit when he sat next to her and dug in.

They ate quietly for a few moments, the silence nearly deafening over the snap and roar of the fire.

“This is good.” He said with a small smile. “I’d nearly forgotten how good your stew is.”

It was her famous rabbit stew and any Roma worth something could make a good stew. “Well, you’re lucky I’m sharing it with you.” She groused. She could remember how she would soak up his praises and attention in the past. Taking it and cherishing every drop; every ounce like a fucking fool. Now, she didn’t want his praises nor his attention for it only grated on her nerves. When she chanced a glance over at him, he had a tiny smile on his face. She felt her stomach flutter and she rolled her eyes at herself.

“I know I’m lucky.” His gravelly voice said quietly.

She pursed her lips and continued eating. More silence ensued between them, each quietly finishing their food. She broke the silence. “How’s Charlie?”

“Growing like a weed.” He answered with a small smile. “Getting into everything.”

She smiled softly at this. She felt a familiar pang deep in her belly as she thought of his child because he was not hers and Tommy’s. She shook her head with that selfish thought. She watched as he lit a cigarette, shaking her head when he offered her one. “Heard about Lizzie Stark.”

He looked at her with surprise and she rolled her eyes again. “Ada told me.”

He blew out a plume of smoke. “Course she did.”

She nodded. “Wants me to keep hatin’ you, she does. Congrats by the way.”

Tommy sighed again, his head tipping back as he stared up at the sky with a small shake of his head. “Lizzie and I aren’t—she stays in London with Ruby.”

Lettie shrugged. “What you tellin’ me for?” Christ, she needed a drink. “I mean it Tom, congrats. What a better way to continue the Shelby Legacy, eh? Spreading your seed all over the Midlands.” She could feel the sudden burn of her anger flare to life once more.

Tommy’s head slowly lowered so he could glare at her. “That’s enough.” He warned, but she shook her head.

“Of course.” She spat with a small shake her head. “It’s enough, of course. It’s not my concern because we don’t mean shit to one another.” She glared at him. Tommy always did this; chose others. Passed her by; always, always passing her by and she wondered why she even fucking cared. She knew she shouldn’t because it didn’t matter anymore. She was through with him. Suddenly, she could feel the horrible onslaught of tears and she quickly stood, turning her back to him so he wouldn’t see her cry. Quiet tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away, cursing her weakness. She tensed as she felt his calloused hand touch her shoulder. She shrugged him off. 

“Le—” He trailed off, clearly uncomfortable. He reached for her again, but she moved away.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She choked, moving away from him and toward her Vardo. She stomped up the steps and slammed the door closed. She leaned against it with a quiet sob. More tears came and she buried her face into her hands as she cried. She rarely cried for anything and it was only often over Thomas Shelby. Only he could make her cry and part of her hated him for it. She has cried so many times over Tommy; over the things he has done to her. She was so tired and sick of it all. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. Eventually her tears quieted, and she waited for the sounds of Tommy leaving, but none came. Instead, a sharp knock sounded at her door and she tensed as Tommy’s gruff voice drifted through the wood.

“Lettie,” He started, “I know I’ve done things. I know I have treated you—I didn’t always treat you the way you deserved, but I want to make up for it. Come out and talk to me, eh? I’m not going until you do.”

Lettie placed her hand against the door. She knew he meant it because he was the most stubborn fucking man in the world. She felt herself flush hot in embarrassment over her reaction. She knew she couldn’t keep this up; this—cycle of yelling and retreating. It was all so dramatic and fucking exhausting. Taking another deep breath, she moved further into her wagon, opening one of the cupboards and pulling out a bottle of whiskey along with two glasses. She was fully composed when she made her way back to the door and opened it up. Tommy was leaning beside the railing and he stood up straighter when she stepped outside. “Drink?” She asked, holding up the bottle.

Quick relief showed in Tommy’s eyes before it was gone and, in its place, his usually controlled expression. He nodded once. 

She nodded and walked past him to sit down onto the top step. He followed suit, sitting down on the second and taking the glass she handed him. She poured him his drink and then her own. With a heavy sigh, she placed the bottle beside her and took a gentle sip. 

He nodded toward the bottle. “Arthur give you that?”

She nodded with a small smile. “He visits sometimes when he wants to escape Linda. Every—”

“Other month along with John and Esme.” Tommy finished for her. “Ada comes twice a month. Polly almost every Sunday afternoon.”

Lettie didn’t even bother being surprised he was keeping tabs. “What do you want from me Tommy?”

He sighed and pulled out another cigarette. He rubbed it against his lips before lighting it. “I told you.” He answered as he blew out a plume of smoke. “Did you forget the fucking begging I just done?”

She looked away with a snort. “The leaves never lie.” She repeated quietly.

Tommy nodded. “They don’t.” He sighed heavily. “I loved Grace. I still do and losing her nearly killed me, but I know she was not made for me no matter how much I’ve tried to convince myself otherwise.”

Lettie couldn’t help but feel sorry from the pain in his voice. “I never said so, but I’m sorry you and Charlie lost her. I truly am.”

He didn’t say anything to that, simply nodded his head and finished off his drink. 

Lettie topped him off again while still nursing her first pour. She was a lightweight whenever it came to alcohol and had learned the hard way to take her time. She took another small sip, her thoughts going back to the first time she laid eyes on Tommy.

She’d been Seventeen years old to Tommy’s nineteen years when the old fortune teller in her encampment read her leaves and told her the blue-eyed Shelby boy was her match. She hadn’t been shocked when she heard, given the warmth she felt whenever he was in her presence. She had run to her mum’s tent to tell her the news. Her mum had kissed her and permitted Lettie to peruse her match. Her mother was the matriarch of their clan. Anyone outside of the Hearn clan thought her mother raised her to be too wild; too free, but they wouldn’t dare say it to her face. Tillie Hearn was a powerful woman who believed men were second to the female species. She raised Lettie to be strong and proud; to be direct and to take what she wanted.

“Do you remember the first thing I said to you when we first met?”

He smiled. “We’re a match Thomas Shelby, but it sure as fuck doesn’t mean you can lord over me.” He shook his head. “I thought you were too wild.”

She smirked and took another sip of her drink. “You liked that about me.”

He nodded and blew out more smoke from his cigarette. “I did. Still do.” He glanced up at her. “Do you remember what I said?”

She nodded. “I don’t want to lord over you because we aren’t a fucking match.” She laughed and shook her head. “I knew you were lyin’.” She knew he’d had his fortune read later that night as she’d followed him around, waiting for her opening.

He stubbed out his cigarette. “I was lying.” He chuckled and shook his head. “I wanted you the moment I saw you riding that horse bareback two weeks beforehand. Hair loose and flying wild behind you.” He shook his head. “I knew what you were to me before I even had my fucking leaves read.”

Lettie bit her lip as she flushed from his words. Her thoughts flew back to their first night together, just two weeks after he’d told her off. It had been her birthday and the day of her cousin’s wedding. During the celebration they had ridden their horses far away from the encampment. She’d let him fuck her underneath a Sycamore tree; the slightly damp grass dampening the dress she’d taken off to use as a blanket beneath her. She remembered the sound of the woodland creatures drowning out their cries of pleasure. She remembered clinging to him afterward, knowing without a doubt, he will be the man she will spend the rest of her days with. Mostly, she remembered how gentle he had been.

Their coupling continued for three years; both falling harder for one another each year. Still, Tommy hadn’t proposed to her, but she didn’t care. She was young and free, and he was hers. There hadn’t been a rush. Then the war happened. He had promised to write her and for a time, he did. But as the years went on, the letters were less and less until there were none. The war ended and Tommy returned a different man. She still loved him though. She had learned to love this new Tommy just as much as the old, though what she was to him had changed. She stayed though; always loving him. Even after he had closed himself off from her, turned to whores for relief and only let her in when he felt he truly needed her. When the hurt became too much and she went traveling, but she always returned; unable to break away from Tommy completely because of the love she held.

She stayed through it all. The dancing around one another. The loneliness. The rejection. The hurt and betrayal. She frowned to herself with a shake of her head. Fuck. Her mother certainly did not raise her this way, but here she was. “Why didn’t you—” She trailed off, unable to finish her question.

“I fucked up.” He said quietly. “So many things with you.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” She finished off her drink and poured herself another glass with a trembling hand. “Fifteen years of loving you. No one else. I was never with anyone else the way I was with you—” She swallowed thickly when he looked surprised. “Not that I didn’t try.” She was too afraid to love someone else. There had been others, but she found herself often comparing them and they couldn’t hold a candle to Tommy.

He moved to light another cigarette. “I wondered—”

She snorted again. “I bet you fucking did.” The glare she shot him was a weak one. “Oi! Try to contain your smugness, you ass.”

Tommy hid his smile by lifting the cigarette to his mouth.

She sighed. “My mum said I was cursed for falling in love with a Kuvari. ” (Whoremonger)

Tommy did let his smile show this time. “I see she still feels the same about me.”

Lettie nodded. “Mmhmm. Thinks it’s good I got away from you finally.”

Tommy’s smile faded and he turned to face her again. “It doesn’t have to be this way.”

Lettie reached for his cigarette. “Oh, no?” She asked before taking a pull. “Why not?”

Tommy reached out and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Her eyes closed despite herself. “Come back with me?” He asked quietly.

Lettie opened her eyes and gently removed his hand from her cheek. “I’m still angry at you.”

He nodded. “You have every right to be.”

Lettie took another pull of the cigarette, her thoughts turning. She could say yes and give in, but then what would really be different? He would get his way and she’d be swept up into and taken over by Tommy Shelby’s life again. Part of her wanted that; has always wanted that, but the other part of her needed something more. She knew Thomas loved her; she knew he did, but the way he has treated her—the way she let him treat her cannot ever happen again; she won’t let it. She swallowed the lump she felt forming in her throat as she spoke. “I won’t come back with you.” She said quietly, feeling sorrow from the crestfallen expression he tried to hide and failed.

He seemed to deflate, the hope and light in his blue orbs seemingly dying. “Alright.” He cleared his throat and downed the rest of his drink. He cleared his throat again. “I understand, Le.”

She watched quietly as he pulled himself together, putting his mask back into place until the cool exterior and cold post war Tommy sat in front of her. “I wasn’t finished.” She said, pulling on the cigarette once more. “I know what you’re asking of me Tom. I want nothing more than to say yes to you, but you’re going to have to work for this. I don’t want to keep feeling this anger toward you. I cannot take the hurt anymore. It won’t be good for us if we’re going to really do this together.” She had to be assertive. She had to protect herself and make sure she was doing this the right way.

He looked as though he was going to protest but she raised an eyebrow. He closed his mouth and nodded. “Work for it, eh?” He repeated, nodding his head. “Alright. I can do that.”

She let out the breath she’d been holding. “I’ve built a home here. I’ve a life. The one lesson I have learned from loving you is being made for someone is not enough. I need to know this will work. You can visit me whenever you like. We can get to know one another again.”

He briefly looked displeased with her solution, but he nodded in agreement. “I would like that.”

She smiled as she stubbed out her cigarette and stood. “You can even bring round Charlie sometimes. I’d like to get to know him too.” 

“He’s going to love you.” He whispered.

She leaned down and picked up her glass and the bottle of whiskey. “I hope so.” She admitted. She took a deep breath. “The moment I even think you’re making a fool of me Thomas Shelby I’m gone.” She knew she could do it now. She was strong enough to leave him if needs be.

He nodded, eyes hopeful. “I hear you, Le.”

She stared down at him, her heart stopping from the soft way he was looking up at her. God, she loved him so much her heart was full to bursting. She could feel a myriad of emotions overwhelm her the longer they watched each other. Fear, excitement, anger, but most of all lust. She cleared her throat. “So, this is all very dramatic.” She nodded toward the entrance of her vardo. “Are you going to come in and fuck me or are we going to stand out here all day talking about our feelings?”

Tommy looked surprised with her words, but then he slowly smiled as he stood. “Who the fuck am I to deny you such a thing?”

888

A framed photo of Saint Sara Kali Patron saint of the Romani sat on her vanity near the bed. Tommy watched as the shifting sun beams of the setting sun hit the photo of Sara, her dusky skin seemingly glowing in the sunlight.

Lettie really made this space beautiful. Tommy wasn’t one to immediately notice aesthetics or the design of something because who has the fucking time, but he was impressed with what Le did with the place. The pale-yellow paint and gold trim combined with the red flowers made him feel nostalgic. The herbs Rosemary and Mint hung over her bed in familiar baskets. This is what she always did though, made spaces beautiful. 

His eyes slipped to her sleeping form beside him. She lay on her stomach, head buried between his pillow and hers, her wild dark curls covering her small face. His eyes moved from her face down the soft golden-brown skin of her back, toward the top of her thighs, and Christ he wanted her again. He could feel the sting of the scratches she’d given him on his back in a fit of passion and anger.

Even though he didn’t like it, she was right to deny him his request for her to return. He knew he had no fucking right to ask such a thing of her. He’d hoped she would say yes, but the more he thought about it…. This was better. She wanted him to work to get her back and he was never afraid of a little hard work to get what he wanted.

He blew out a plume of smoke with a sigh, feeling an unfamiliar contentedness. He has missed her. He loved this woman. His wild Roma girl. He closed his eyes. When he was inside of her, he’d felt what he thought was long dead come back to life. The fire he’d run away from all these years had reignited and he couldn’t get enough of it. He shook his head at himself. He stubbed out his cigarette on the ashtray near the bed and slipped down beside her. He ran his fingers down her spine, smiling as she snuffled quietly in her sleep. “Le, you awake?”

“Now I am.” She said, her voice muffled from where it was buried. She lifted her head, moving her hair out of her face to stare up at him with a sleepy smile.

Tommy couldn’t resist leaning over for a deep kiss.

“Hmm.” She moaned, wrapping an arm around his neck. “Again?” It’d be the third time.

“Again.” He repeated, kissing the soft skin of her throat. “Need you.” He mumbled. They both shifted with her turning fully onto her back so he could slip between her open thighs once more.

“Who the fuck am I to deny you such a thing?” She asked with a grin.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Next UP: _“Hmm.” Lettie repeated. “I understand her plight.” She sat up and straddled his waist. “I sometimes ask myself if I am a fool. If you will find someone new and decide you don’t want to try again.” She sighed as Tommy passed the cigarette back to her. “You two have a child together now. It’s only natural for her to want more from you.” She pulled from the shared cigarette once more and blew a plume of smoke in his direction. “You’ve probably hurt her too and most certainly need to apologize for it.” She shook her head when Tommy gave her that look. “I don’t say this to make you feel bad Tom, but I’m certainly not going to coddle your feelings.”_


End file.
